1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting tables, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tile cutting table wherein the same enables convenient angular measurement and cutting of tiles, as used in the construction trade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting tables is well known in the prior art. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide a complete organization to effect accurate and precise cutting of an underlying workpiece, as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,263 to Barry sets forth a scribe tool utilizing a "T" square to overlie a workpiece with a slot therewithin to enable a scribing device to be directed through the slot to effect desired marking of an underlying workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,327 to Watanabe sets forth a ruler organization wherein a fixed rail laterally of a work table slidingly supports a carriage that may be shifted overlying a workpiece provided with a scriber to indicate a desired marking on an underlying workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,579 to Raid sets forth a floor tile marking gauge wherein the gauge includes an adjustable template and guide for cutting parallel and perpendicular to marginal side edges of a tile.
U.S Pat. No. 2,580,268 to Woten sets forth a slotted rule provided with spaced clamps with a scribing or indicating marker to be directed along the slot for indicating a desired cutting of an underlying brick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,569 to Chrismas sets forth a tile cutter for scoring of a &tile wherein the marker is arranged for orthogonal orientation relative to a base to provide for orthogonal scoring of underlying tiles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved tile cutting table wherein the same allows for the angular orientation of a cutting template overlying a tile to be cut, wherein the template may be oriented at desired angular relations to the underlying tile.